The inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory devices, and more particularly, to vertical-type non-volatile memory devices in which channel structures extend in a vertical direction.
While the sizes of electronic products may be gradually reduced, there may be demand for the products to perform data processing at higher capacity. Accordingly, an integration degree of semiconductor memory devices used in the electronic products may be increased. One method of increasing the integration degree of semiconductor memory devices may involve non-volatile memory devices having a vertical structure, instead of a planar transistor structure.